


Sleeping Safely

by Productive_Writings



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Safety Mitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Productive_Writings/pseuds/Productive_Writings
Summary: How do you make sure your girlfriend stays safe at night, when you have a sharp set of demon claws and a tendancy to scratch things in your sleep?
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Sleeping Safely

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on tumblr as a response to[disquietedpalefish](https://disquietedpalefish.tumblr.com/post/184888559360), who posed the question:_   
> Does Nero wear a sleep mask or a mitten to sleep?

After accidentally scratching Kyrie one night when he had a nightmare shortly after they started living together, Nero spent several nights on the couch so that he couldn’t unintentionally hurt her again (even though it wasn’t that deep or anything), usually sleeping on his back, arms folded across his stomach.

He wasn’t too worried about scratching himself in his sleep, to be honest, apart from the occasional bloodstain on the upholstery. The nicks and scrapes would heal up quickly enough that he didn’t really notice if it did happen. Kyrie was his main concern.

When she eventually coaxed him back into joining her in bed, he insisted on sleeping on his right side, tucking his Bringer arm beneath the pillow and lying his head on top of it. He’d wake up with a dead arm most mornings, but it solved things for a few nights, until Kyrie changed the bed covers and discovered that Nero had put a few holes in the pillowcase with his claws.

Nero suggested the sleeping mitten as a joke. He said maybe he should wear an oven mitt to bed so he couldn’t scratch things. He wasn’t expecting Kyrie to take him up on it.

It probably looked ridiculous, but he could cuddle Kyrie at night however he wanted, and that was what really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> _Nero will eventually go on to replace the glove with a set of those silicone claw caps you can get for dogs.  
>  Believe me when I say that I'm deadly serious on this._


End file.
